A known PGA socket, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,498,725, comprises, a base housing having cavities, contact elements in the cavities, a cover slidable along the housing for moving leads of an electronic package into engagement with respective contact elements, and a lever pivotally attached to the base, a portion of the lever being urged pivotally against the cover for urging the cover slidable along the housing.
As described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,988,310, a tool actuated PGA socket has a cover that is slidable, but requires a separate tool to slide the cover.
An industry requirement is for a PGA socket that permits a consumer to perform an upgrade, that is, to exchange a PGA package with an improved PGA package without reliance upon a tool. A further industry requirement is for a PGA socket that is adapted for exchanging PGA electronic packages without reliance upon a trained technician to perform the upgrade.